Hiriendolos
by hinataforever
Summary: Los primos Hyuga comienzan a sentir una atracción inadmitible entre ellos ¿a quién hara daño tal situación?


Neji y Hinata, Hiriéndolos

Jamás pensé que esto ocurriría, aquí estoy de nuevo, atormentándome de madrugada con este doloroso sentimiento, que nació de la forma más inesperada.

Neji y yo tuvimos una vida difícil, por lo tanto también una relación complicada, yo sufriendo por el rechazo de mi padre y porque debía ser la más fuerte del clan y muy al contrario terminaba vencida y humillada por él, quien irónicamente era mi guardián, pero no solo fue duro para mi, el sufría a su manera, tener que proteger a la hija de quien fue el causante de la muerte de su padre, Neji me odiaba, odiaba a la rama principal y vivía amargado tratando de demostrar su superioridad sobre mí.

Afortunadamente (creo yo) un ángel de ojos azules, de quien yo vivía enamorada, hizo que mi primo entendiera muchas cosas y viera la vida distinta, así Hyuga Neji acepto y respeto sinceramente a mi padre y a mi dejo de verme como el centro de todo su odio, no puedo decir que éramos amigos, pero nos respetábamos y nuestra relación era cordial. El su vida yo la mía, hasta aquí todo iba bien, pero como el destino es extraño, hubo un verano, un maldito verano en que todo cambio, mi padre y el clan pensaron que en un futuro podría sería necesario incrementar la fuerza del clan así que decidieron que Neji y yo entrenáramos juntos para desarrollar técnicas que nos dieran más poder de ataque del que teníamos por separado, hablaron con Hokage sama y nos autorizo ausentarnos por trece días, partiríamos a un territorio muy tranquilo, lejano a posibles ataques y enfrentamientos donde pudiéramos concentrarnos únicamente en entrenar, para nuestra desgracia Hokage sama acepto, claro en ese momento nosotros ignorábamos lo peligroso de esta decisión tomada por mi propio padre.

Llego el día de partir, debo admitir que cuando nos despedimos de la familia y nos encaminamos solos tu y yo hacía nuestro entrenamiento sentí algo de inseguridad, tú eras precisamente lo que me intimidaba, tu mirada fría, tu rostro inexpresivo y a la vez lleno de arrogancia, te pareces tanto a mi padre en eso. Trague saliva, sabía que ahora todo era distinto, ya no me odiabas y yo no tenía que vivir cargando con la culpa de la muerte de tu padre, mi tío, en mi espalda.

El camino era de tres días en los cuales yo prepare comida para ambos, supe que te encantaba pues aunque no lo mostrabas yo veía lo gustoso que comías y como repetías ración, algo raro en ti. Permaneciste serio y formal como eres, y casualmente yo me relaje, todos los días te sonreía, y note que esto te agradaba, no lo decías, pero yo intuía que verme sonreír te hacía sentir tranquilo, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino ya estaba atardeciendo y yo estaba sorprendida, el lugar indicado por mi padre era hermoso, no me pareció un sitio de entrenamiento, más bien parecía el lugar perfecto para vacacionar, estábamos en medio de un bosque, en el cual se encontraba un lago hermosísimo, por Dios, la puesta del sol era tan linda. Instalamos nuestras tiendas, encendimos una fogata y tú atrapaste un conejo el cual yo ase y prepare con algunas verduras silvestres. El trayecto fue cansado así que nos fuimos a dormir, cada quien en su propia tienda.

Al día siguiente inició nuestro entrenamiento, para sorpresa de ambos, aunque tu estilo y el mío son distintos, nos complementábamos muy bien, hasta creímos que terminaríamos antes del lapso fijado, el día llego a su fin y de nuevo nos fuimos a dormir.

Yo estaba algo inquieta, esa noche era muy calurosa, así que cautelosa y checando con mi byakugan que te encontraras durmiendo, Salí de mi tienda y me dirigí al lago e hice mi entrenamiento con el agua, traía puesto únicamente la malla negra que utilizamos los ninjas bajo la ropa, al terminar me sentía mucho más dispuesta para dormir pues me quite el calor, iba a salir del lago cuando escuche un ruido tras unos arbustos y me espante cayendo estrepitosamente al agua mojándome por completo , al incorporarme busque el origen del ruido, y te vi estabas justo frente a mí, en la orilla del lago, respirabas en forma agitada y tenías un tenue pero perceptible color rojo en tus mejillas.

- Hi Hinata ¿estas bien?-

- s-sí yo solo, estaba…- trate de explicar.

Me tendiste tu mano para que saliera del agua y después caminamos juntos al campamento, yo me sentía apenada por la situación y tú, bueno tú no hablaste nada.

Una vez en mi tienda cambie mi ropa mojada y me recosté, una duda me rondaba la cabeza,

-¿estabas vigilándome? O simplemente te despertó el mismo ruido que a mí me sobresalto y por eso acudiste al lago?- deseche mis pensamientos, tu no eras un mirón y mucho menos me observarías a mí.

Pero este incidente tuvo efectos, al día siguiente te levantaste más serio que de costumbre, y yo me sentía incomoda aun, empezamos a entrenar, pero ya no salía todo tan bien y natural como al principio. Cada día era igual, hablábamos poco y entrenábamos con pobres resultados, yo me preguntaba la razón, supongo que tu también, pues te notaba frustrado y molesto.

Por fin llego nuestro ultimo día, teníamos que partir esa misma noche, pues sumando los tres días de regreso se completaban los trece días autorizados por Tsunade para volver a nuestras misiones.

Por el poco tiempo que yo lograba dormir ese día me retrase, cosa de diez minutos, llegue al sitio donde solíamos entrenar y ahí estabas tú, de pie y con cara de pocos amigos, aun recuerdo tus palabras:

_- ¿piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? Atácame, lanza tu el primer ataque!- _dijiste eso con un tono molesto y autoritario, quise responder, pero en lugar de eso respire profundo, se notaba tu impaciencia, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol me prepare para lanzarte un ataque con toda mi fuerza, iba a hacerlo pero cuando me aproxime y te vi a los ojos no pude y me desvíe para no atacarte directo, suspiraste enojado.

- _¡Que pasa contigo Hinata! –_ exclamaste a modo de reclamo, no te respondí, yo no sabía porque no pude atacarte. _– Muy bien, ahora es mi turno-_ dijiste para colocarte en posición de pelea, ibas a golpearme duro, así que intente prepararme, pero fue grande mi sorpresa, te paso exactamente lo mismo, no pudiste atacarme, te escuche tomar aire violentamente, mientras caminabas como león enjaulado, estabas muy enojado, pero no maldecías ni gritabas, ese no es tu estilo.

Yo sabía que para tener un mejor ataque juntos primero debíamos ser capaces de lanzar ataques de la misma intensidad cada uno por nuestra cuenta, pero si no nos lanzábamos ataques el uno al otro, no podríamos medir y equilibrar la fuerza de estos. A diferencia tuya, no estaba molesta, no, parecía tonta, ahí paradota observándote como idiota, sin hablar.

Cuando al fin mis piernas respondieron, tome aire, me serene, yo no era la misma de antes, me había superado y no iba a actuar como una inútil, así que me dirigí hacia ti y me detuve justo detrás de tuyo, obviamente tu sentiste mi presencia, pero no te giraste a verme, así que usando el tono de voz más sereno que pude, pero a la vez mas claro y audible te hable:

_- debemos hablar Neji nee-san-_

Mis palabras parecieron en un principio relajar tus hombros tensos y acallar un poco tu desordenada respiración, pero tras unos segundos respondiste_ – ¡cállate!, no me digas así, no seas una niña-_ me dijiste tratando de contener tu furia, pero yo pude verla a través de ti.

Esperaste, pero al no obtener respuesta te giraste para darme la cara, tu rostro estaba rojo por el coraje, tu respiración seguía siendo irregular y tus músculos de cara y hombros se notaban tensos.

_- ¡Aquí no soy tu primo, ni tu guardián, y vale un soberano pepino el souke y el bouke, aquí solo estamos un hombre y una mujer!-_ Dijiste muy decidido, no puedo ver mi propio rostro, pero supongo que hice alguna expresión que te hizo analizar tus propias palabras pues inmediatamente corregiste.

_- Es decir, somos adultos, dos ninjas que están buscando lograr técnicas que nos hagan más fuertes juntos que nuestra fuerza por separado, solo me dices nee-san para ponerte en tu postura de cría y que yo te considere pero NO lo oyes NO-_ dijiste severo.

Yo solo te miraba, tú no hablabas así, estaba acostumbrada a que me odiaras, a que fueras hiriente y me menospreciaras, pero esta vez, estabas regañándome y yo me sentía confusa de algunas de tus palabras.

De nuevo caminaste como fiera y te paraste frente a mi _– Hoy debemos partir y no hemos logrado el objetivo ¿qué esperas que hagamos?-_ Baje mi vista, pero solo para aclarar mi mente y conservando mi tono de voz sereno te respondí _– lo lamento, no sé qué está pasando, pero lo hare, me concentrare- _te dije tratando de sonar segura, para que te tranquilizaras y pudiéramos lograr algo.

Me miraste queriendo traspasar mi mente con tus ojos y leer mis pensamientos_ – Esta bien, pues empecemos, ahora si en serio.-_

Te sostuve la mirada _– solo dame media hora, solo eso, ahora mismo tengo sed y estoy acalorada, caminare un poco y en media hora entrenaremos como se debe-_ Me miraste desconfiado _– pues bien, si eso quieres, te espero justo aquí- _Y como rayo salí de ahí, me dirigí hacia el espeso bosque que nos rodeaba, estaba huyendo, huyendo de ti y no sabía por qué. Trate de pensar con claridad, la verdad es que estaba sintiendo algo por ti, algo muy raro, algo parecido a lo que sentía por Naruto kun, pero a la vez muy distinto, por ti yo sentía como una especie de atracción, esos días juntos, te veía como el hombre que eras y no solo como mi lejano e intimidante primo **– no, yo amo a Naruto, y tu eres mi primo, esto es absurdo, seguramente tengo un delirio por tanto entrenar-** pensé tratando de calmarme a mí misma.

Mientras tanto Neji

**- A mí me gusta, bueno, no me he animado a decírselo, pero se lo diré, Tenten será mi novia, nos casaremos y tendremos los hijos más poderosos que haya tenido el clan Hyuga-** pensaba un alterado Neji, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de su mentira, mientras meditaba, hacía ejercicios de relajación y hasta abdominales para calmarse.

Cuando Hinata volvió, el Hyuga sintió que el tiempo había volado, intentaron entrenar, pero Hinata no atacaba con toda su fuerza ni él tampoco podía hacerlo, y eso lo frustro, él era un genio, no fracasaba y no iba a regresar con un fracaso a Konoha.

_- Hinata ¿acaso no puedes golpearme?-_ dijo un impotente Hyuga.

En esos días la ojiperla actuaba diferente, no sabía porque podía hablar con mayor seguridad a su primo y eso le preocupaba, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se concentro y le lanzo un ataque con toda su fuerza, cuando el joven se percato era tarde para detener el golpe, por lo que solo alcanzo a moverse un poco para que no diera directo a su estomago, y fue directo a su brazo derecho, lastimándolo.

_- Oh Neji, perdóname, ¿estas bien?-_ dijo una preocupada Hinata al ver a su primo con el brazo bastante lastimado.

Cuando él la vio a los ojos, olvido su furia y frustración, la ojiperla se hinco frente a él y empezó a revisarle el brazo _– déjame curarte, por favor-_ el Hyuga la miro y después desvió la mirada _– no eres ninja medico, déjalo estaré bien-_ la chica lo miro con los ojos algo llorosos, no había sido su intención lastimarlo _– Neji, sabes bien que puedo curarte, aunque no sea medico ninja nuestro clan se especializa en control de chacra, por favor, solo déjame curarte.-_ El con un gesto le indico su aceptación y la chica posando sus manos sobre el brazo, empezó a curarle con su chacra.

Sin embargo y pese a que ella era buena en curaciones, el golpe había logrado bloquear dos puntos de chacra, y eso tomaría su tiempo sanar, el joven genio, tenía mucho dolor pero no lo expresaba.

Poniéndose de pie le hablo a su prima_ – bien, nuestro tiempo casi termina, mejor levantemos el campamento y nos vamos a la aldea.-_

_- No, no lo haremos, pasaremos otra noche aquí y mañana por la mañana nos iremos.- _respondió con gran seguridad la joven.

_- Pero si hacemos eso tendremos medio día de retraso, olvídalo.-_

La ojiperla lo miro decidida _– debes reposar tu brazo, mañana estará mejor y nos iremos, medio día no es un retraso significativo.-_

Hasta la fecha Neji Hyuga no se explica en qué momento accedió a la orden de Hinata, pero así fue, se quedaron otra noche más…

Tienda de Hinata

**- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan incómoda y a la vez tan a gusto con Neji nee-san? Como es posible que solo tres palabras que pronuncio "hombre y mujer" causaran que se erizara cada vello en mi cuerpo y se estremeciera hasta los huesos?-** pensaba una confundida Hinata.

Tienda de Neji

**- Vamos Neji, siempre tengo todo bajo control, soy hombre y por lo tanto tengo más experiencia que ella, de hecho ella es tan inocente que seguramente no entiende nada, pero yo sí, ya basta de hacerme el tonto, me atrae, es obvio que solo necesito un beso, si un beso y se me pasa esta atracción, por esa carita de ángel, claro como si pudiera solo besarla, mi padre y su padre son hermanos, es mi prima, eso nunca va a suceder-** reflexionaba Neji y trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero hubo algo que se clavo en su mente impidiéndole dormir. **– Pero, aunque no fue culpa de Hiashi sama, mi padre se sacrifico por él, eso no merece una pequeña recompensa? No es como cobrar por la vida de mi padre, pero si él murió por ellos, ¿qué daño puede hacer un beso? Además ella nunca diría nada, yo la beso, como ella seguramente no sabe besar y además es mi prima al primer contacto sentiré rechazo y se me olvidara todo esto, ella no le dirá a nadie y todos contentos.- **con esto último Neji tomo una decisión, por la mañana intentaría besarla y superaría de una vez por todas este ridículo gusto por su prima.

Ambos sentían una poderosa necesidad de verse y aclarar las cosas entre ellos, así que Neji salió de su tienda dispuesto a despertar a Hinata y resolver sus problemas de una vez por todas, estaba a punto de llamarla cuando ella salió de su tienda, los dos se sorprendieron al verse y la ojiperla se sonrojo ante la mirada de su primo. Neji quiso hablar primero.

_- Hinata ya basta de tonterías entre los dos yo considero que…- _no pudo terminar de hablar, al mirarla directo a los ojos sintió una poderosa atracción por ella y se acerco, en tanto la joven estaba igual que él, sin hacer algo por evitarlo sus labios se unieron en un beso que pese al plan de Neji resulto ser completamente distinto a lo que él imagino, si bien la Hyuga no sabía besar sus instintos la guiaban otorgándole un beso lleno de pasión y emociones contenidas a su guardián. Y el ninja prodigio de la aldea sintió tocar la gloria al probar los deliciosos labios de su prima.

El beso pronto paso de la timidez a la pasión, se separaron para respirar consientes de que su cuerpo y alma les pedían más que solo ese efímero contacto, pero afortunadamente para ambos su razón hizo acto de presencia y el mismo que inicio le puso fin a la situación.

_- Esto es incorrecto Hinata, y no pienso perder todo lo que he logrado en años de esfuerzo por una tontería tan grande como sentirme atraído por ti.-_

La kuinochi que aun no recobraba el aliento se sintió decepcionada por esas palabras, no sabía porque pero no quería que el contacto entre ambos terminara nunca, pero a la vez fue consciente que a pesar de la dureza con que lo había dicho su primo tenía razón, algo entre ellos estaba completamente mal por muchas razones.

Así que sin decir palabra regreso a su tienda, dejando a Neji haciéndose trisas, había hecho lo correcto, pero demonios como costo, porque después de haberla besado lo último que quería era alejarse, al contrario en otras circunstancias la habría tomado como mujer en ese instante, pero no, la quería y mucho aunque nunca lo dijera Hinata Hyuga ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su vida, por lo tanto sin importar lo que él sufriera o lo mucho que doliera no haría nada que pudiera dañarla.


End file.
